Welcome Home
by kataangweek
Summary: (Kataang - Oneshot) Aang and a pregnant Katara are surprised by their friends and family by their new home.


A very pregnant Katara wobbled towards the entrance of the house, blindfold covering her eyes.

A very nervous Aang held on to Katara, blindfold covering his eyes.

"Well," Zuko said, standing in front of them. "Welcome Home!"

Aang and Katara pulled the fabrics from their eyes to find they're friends and family surrounding a beautiful new home.

They all cheered and clapped, throwing their arms around the two. Once the crowd had died down, they made a path to the entrance of the home.

Zuko, along with the couple's closest friends and family had spent months redecorating Zuko's old Ember Island beach house. It was repainted, refurbished, and freed of any vines and trees that had sprung up around the home.

For months, Aang wanted to surprise Katara with a new home in time for the baby. Zuko was the one to suggest his old house, for it was rarely used and on a secluded island. Katara had no idea why they were going to Ember Island, and before she could question it, they were flying on Appa to the house. Aang did not have any idea what the house would look like after it was redone, but he was hoping for the best. It was more than expected.

It was beautiful. The roof was rebuilt with new slate. New glass was added to the windows. The columns were repainted in a blinding white, and the path was repaved.

"How did you do all this? It's beautiful!" Katara beamed.

"You've really outdone yourself, Zuko. I have to give it to you." Aang smiled.

Suddenly, Katara gasped. She grabbed Aang's arm. "Look at the garden!"

Aang turned to see a field of flowers enveloping the house in delicate white petals.

"What kind of flowers are these, Zuko?"

"White Lotuses. In honor of those who have passed." Zuko hung his head. Katara clenched Aang's arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

Zuko looked up, smiling. "You deserve a wonderful home. I wanted you to have the perfect house to raise your children in."

Aang placed a hand on Katara's bulging stomach. "Thank you Zuko."

"Don't thank me. Thank everyone else. The only thing that I did was supply the house. They did the rest."

He gestured towards the crowd of people in front of them.

"It's awesome." Sokka ensured.

"You'll make many memories." Kanna winked.

"Congratulations, sweetie." Hakoda said.

"We hope you love it." Suki smiled.

"You better love it, we worked pretty hard!" Toph barked.

"Toph!" They scolded.

"We know you did. We are so incredibly thankful to have such wonderful people around us." Katara grinned.

"Group hug!" King Bumi declared, pulling in everyone for a squeeze.

* * *

Later that evening, Aang sat with Katara on his lap at the balcony.

"What a view." Aang said in awe.

The balcony overlooked a calm ocean below an orange sun and pink sky.

"Can you imagine spending the rest of our lives here?" Katara whispered.

"Definetly."

"Imagine our children. Running around at the beach. Playing in the sand. As we once did." Katara recalled.

"Children? Multiple ones?" Aang was overwhelmed, yet delighted.

"I'm thinking three." Katara smiled.

"Sounds good." Aang said, looking to his glowing wife.

Katara sat up suddenly. "What should we name him?"

"How about 'Bumi'?" A voice came from behind them. Of course, it was none other than King Bumi himself. "Sorry to intrude."

"Bumi…" Katara said thoughtfullly.

"It's a beautiful home, isn't it?" Bumi smiled.

"It's perfect. More than I ever imagined." Aang said.

"Good. Take it all in. Enjoy it's beauty. Because when that thing"-He gestured to Katara's stomach-"starts running, you can kiss it's beauty goodbye."

"How would you know, Bumi? You've never had kids."

"Yes, but you're forgetting, Aang. We were once kids. Remember how much damage we did?"

Memories of crumpled mail and demolished cabbage stands flowed through his mind. They laughed.

"Enjoy the ages. Love them while they're young. They'll only keep growing. Don't let them grow up too fast. And don't let them go off to travel the world at the age of 12. Also, love yourself while you're young. It's only a matter of time until you look like me!"

Katara and Aang cringed.

"Thanks for the advice, Bumi Old Pal."

"Bumi…" Katara repeated thoughtfully.


End file.
